Red Eye
by Lim Shixun
Summary: Luhan, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan chanyeol akan mewakili kota mereka untuk mengalahkan para EXOest. Dapatkah mereka mengalahkan EXOest tanpa mencintainya ?(Sumpah gabisa bikin summary) Udah baca jha daripada kepo berkelanjutan /g. HUNHAN/BAEKYEOL/KAIDO/CHENMIN/TAORIS/SULAY REVIEW PLEASE ?
1. Chapter 1

Red Eye

Selama ini gue gapernah namanya "Bikin ff". Pernahnya baca ff *gananya

Sambutan pertama buat anda sekalian yang mau baca ff gaje gue. Nah kenalin gue Gadis tercantik sejagat raya, panggil aja gue Kokom (?). Nah silahkan dah lo lo pada baca ff gaje gue.

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, etc**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Type : Rated T**

**BOY X BOY ! YAOI ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pagi yang cerah pada tanggal 9 Januari. Ya, salah satu hari yang paling dibenci Luhan. _**Pelaksanaan Blood Selection..**_ Yaa, hari dimana orang orang di High School PASTI MURUNG. Garis bawahi itu, PASTI MURUNG. Bagaimana tidak ? Salah satu acara yang paling dibenci para mahasiswa…

Oh ya, namaku Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan atau mungkin, Xiao Lu, Xiao Deer, Little Deer dan masih banyak lagi julukan dari sahabat sahabatku untuk memanggilku. Aku kuliah di SM High Scool bersama kedua sahabatku. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. 2 dongsaeng super jahil yang sekontrakan dengan - ….

"YAA ! XI LUHAN ! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK MENGGUBRISKU ! KAU SEPERTI TIDAK MENGGANGAPKU YANG DARI TADI ADA DIHADAPANMU !"

"YAAAK! Baekhyun, kau tau aku sudah melihatmu dari tadi ! Aku sedang berpikir, kemana matamu ?"

"Tapi tidak begini caranya, kau tidak menggubrisku sama sekali .." kata Baekhyun sambil mem –pout- kan bibirnya.

"Hhh .. Yayaya, jangan seperti itu Baekhyunniee. Kau membuatku ingin muntah" Luhan berlari menjauhi Baekhyun sebelum kena "Hadiah Sayang" dari Baekhyun segera

"AAAAAAAAA LUHAN HYUUNGG JANGAN LARII !"

"Stop hyung, kalian membuat keributan dipagi hari." Kata Kyungsoo yang datang tiba tiba dan menghentikan acara "Mari mengejar Luhan hyung" milik Baekhyun. Oh terimakasih Kyungie, kau dongsaeng baik.

"Dan kau Luhan hyung, cepatlah bersiap siap atau kita akan ketinggalan kelas pertama milik Kim seongsaengnim"

Yak apa apaan itu seorang dongsaeng memanggil hyungnya dengan sebutan 'kau' ? Huh, kutarik kata kataku menyebutnya dongsaeng baik.

Luhan pun segera mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di samping kamar mandi.

Pukul 09. 30

"Kyungie Baekkie aku siap~! Apakah aku cocok dengan baju ini ?"

"Oh hyunggggg, ! kau terlihat ….."kata Kyungsoo sambil berpura pura mengecek baju Luhan

"Perfect.." gumamnya namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Luhan

"Ne, neomu neomu yeppeo Luhan hyung"Kata baekhyun menimpali. Dan berhasil membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

"Tapi kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini ?"Kata baekhyun yang mulai menyadari bahwa tidak seperti biasanya Luhan berpakaian seperti ini.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu ? Hari ini ada pemilihan Blood Selection di sekolah kita." Kata Luhan dengan setenang mungkin.

"MWOYAAA ?! Bukannya pemilihan Blood Selection diadakan 2 bulan lagi ?" kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serempak, panik.

"Yah, kemarin Jung seongsaengnim mengumumkan lewat radio kampus kita." Luhan mulai menitikkan air matanya tanpa suara.

"Hyung tenang saja, ne. Kita pasti akan bersama sama lagi. Jika salah satu diantara kita terpilih, kita akan menjadi sukarelawan. – kyungsoo

"Ne, hyung kita akan ganti baju sebentar, lalu berangkat bersama sama" – Baekhyun

Dan seketika 2 dongsaeng itu telah lenyap tak bersisa dari depannya. Dan menuju ke kamar mereka untuk berganti baju.

Blood Selection adalah acara tahunan yang dilakukan high school di kota mereka, yaitu memilih 4 mahasiswa untuk dijadikan Blood Selection untuk mewakili kota mereka menyerang para EXOest, makhlukh penghisap darah yang paling ditakuti di kota mereka. Para Blood Selection diberi 3 hari untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka, atau menjadi makanan satu EXOest selamanya. Dan jika para Blood Selection tak bisa mengalahkan para EXOest, mereka harus merelakan darah mereka untuk EXOest yang dijadikan lawan mereka tersebut selamanya. Ada 2 pilihan yaitu,

Bertahan hidup dengan EXOest yang akan menghisap darahmu, dan dengan makan makanan yang cukup untuk membantu agar cukup untuk memproduksi darah baru di tubuhmu secara cepat, atau menyerah merelakan hidupmu untuk EXOest.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu mengapa para Blood Selection harus mahasiswa.

"Luhan hyung, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat." kata Baekhyun setelah mengunci pintu kontrakan mereka.

"Kita akan berjuang sama sama hyung, aku sudah membawa beberapa alat yang diperlukan seandainya kita terpilih. Karena itu jangan menangis ne, ?" Kyungsoo disamping luhan yang masih menangis.

"Ne. Ayo kita berangkat, aku akan bersemangat" Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kampus, dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hyung tidak sarapan ?"Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengikuti Luhan dari belakang yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Luhan. Sementara Kyungsoo yang menggandeng tangan luhan dengan lembut.

At SM High School

Semua mahasiswa terlihat tidak bersemangat. Tentu mereka tidak bersemangat menyadari harapan hidup mereka yang makin menipis. Meningat hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang dapat mengalahkan EXOest. Namun, tetap saja semua mahasiswa hadir mengikuti acara ini. Tentu, bagaimana tidak. Jika nama kalian tidak ada didalam daftar peserta, maka kalian akan dibunuh secara perlahan lahan oleh BSGPS yang tertanam ditubuh kalian saat kalian baru masuk menjadi mahasiswa. Alat itu hanya dapat dilepas saat sudah mencapai 7 tahun, karena memang batas umur peserta Blood Selection adalah 18 sampai 25 tahun.

"Selamat pagi semua mahasiswa SM High School. Bersyukurlah kalian masih dapat berkumpul di High School ini untuk sementara waktu. Semoga keberuntungan berpihak pada kalian semua. Okay, saya tidak suka basa basi. Maka dari itu mari kita mulai pemilihan Blood Selection tahun ini."ucap Lee seongsaengnim seraya mengambil kotak berisi kertas nama nama peserta. Oh ya, pesertanya hanya lelaki. Jadi, beruntunglah kalian yangber_gender_ wanita.

"Peserta pertama, Blood Selection tahun ini adalah … Byun Baekhyun !"

WHAT THE HELL ? SHIT! TIDAK ! Lee seongsaengnim pasti memiliki masalah penglihatan, oh ayolah, aku dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin harus berpisah dengan Baekhyun demi pemilihan bodoh ini.

Luhan mengumpatkan semua kata kata kotor dan kasarnya terhadap orang yang memasukkan gulungan nama baekhyun kedalam kotak tersebut. Sementara Baekhyun, ? Diam ditempat dengan wajah yang susah diartikan

"Aku akan menjadi sukarelawan. Untuk peserta blood selection yang kedua." Suara orang yang sangat familiar di masuk ke pendengaranku. TUNGGU! Kyungsoo !

"Wah wah wah, kepala sekolah, sepertinya kita punya sukarelawan pertama. Baiklah, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, silahkan naik keatas."

Aku segera menghampiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo keatas panggung namun ditahan oleh hoobae ku dan fans fans ku, yang sangaattt banyak dan mengganggu. Akupun segera melontarkan kalimat keputusanku.

"Tunggu, aku akan menjadi sukarelawan"kataku bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang juga kukenal. Oh, ini suara Park Chanyeol. _Namjachingu_ Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Luhan hyung?" Lirih baekhyun dari atas. Namun masih terdengar karena didepan bibirnya terdapat mic yang tadi diberikan oleh Lee seongsaengnim. Aku ? aku segera naik keatas dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Atau lebih tepatnya memeluk. Dan Chanyeol.. menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dengan senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Pada saat seperti ini dia masih dapat tersenyum seperti itu. Dasar Happy Virus sedeng.

"Baiklah, 3 sukarelawan untuk Blood Selection tahun ini. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah !"Lee seongsaengnim naik keatas (lagi) menggantikan Jung seongsaengnim yang harusnya sedang berbicara. Dan sesaat setelah itu, hanya suara tepukan tangannya saja yang terdengar. Mahasiswa lain ? Sibuk bersyukur dan seketika suasana mulai riuh saat luhan turun panggung, hoobaenya ada yang menangis, fansnya ada yang histeris dan pengagumnya hanya dapat menatapnya miris.

"Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo, Yeollie, gomawo.."kata Baekhyun yang dari tadi masih menitikkan air matanya tanpa suara.

"Ne Baekhyun, dan bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berterima kasih lagi ? Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku, kyungsoo dan Chanyeol akan merasa sedih.."Aku menenangkan Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggungnya

"Ne Baekkie hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal soal tadi, aku tulus menjadi sukarelawan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan hyung, asal kita bertiga tetap bersama, aku akan melakukan apapun,?"Kyungsoo segera mengingatkan Baekhyun tentang kata katanya tadi. Dibalas anggukan Chanyeol

"Baekkie ~ benar kata kyungsoo dan luhan hyung. Aku juga tulus menolong my princess Baekkie yang cantik ini. Ayo kita berempat berjuang mengalahkan para EXOest. Kita pasti bisaa !"Chanyeol menghibur Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah nya, tentu saja dengan senyuman 3 jarinya -_-

"Yaaa Yeollie, jangan menyebutku princess ! Aku itu prince ! Dan aku tidak cantik! Aku tampan!"Baekhyun yang dari tadi menangis mulai berhenti dan kembali mengoceh seperti sebelumnya.

"Wah wah wah princess Baekkie sudah ceria lagii ~ Tapi memang benar kau cantik dan cute seperti princess di buku dongeng saudaraku. Bukankah kau juga punya dongeng itu Kyungie? Sepertinya princess itu memang mirip dengan Baekhyun, iyakan ?" kataku sambil menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo.

"Iyadeh hyung, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Baekkie hyung sangat cutee dan cantik seperti princess disituu !" kata Kyungsoo mengangguk ngangguk melihatku.

"YAAAAA KALIANN !"Baekhyun menjitakku dan Kyungsoo yang dari tadi tertawa tawa. Merasa senang Baekhyun sudah ceria kembali.

_BaekYeol Side _

"Hhh.. Pelaksanann Red Eye ya ? Hwaiting Baekhyun! Kau pasti bisaa! Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo hyung dan Yeollie sudah berkorban untukmu !Buat mereka bangga.!"kata Baekhyun, lalu kembali memasang wajah melas.

'Tapi, apakah aku sanggup ?'

'Aku lemah'

'Aku pasti akan menyusahkan mereka'

'Mungkin lebih baik aku mati ditengah pelaksanaan tersebut agar tidak mengganggu mereka'

'Kau bodoh, itu malah membuat mereka tertekan baek, jangan lakukan hal ceroboh'

'Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur'

_Luhan and Kyungsoo Side_

"Apakah besok kita masih dapat bersama ?" gumam Luhan yang terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kalau seandainya salah satu diantara kita jadi makanan EXOest, atau lebih tepatnya Blood Selection untuk EXOest, kita harus bersama sama! Ne ?"

"Ne Kyungie, aku setuju dengan dongsaengku satu ini. Kau berpikiran dewasa juga ya sekarang, kekeke~"

"Yaa Luhan hyungg aku juga bisa berpikiran dewasaa !"

"Ne, ne, ayo tidur, agar besok kita dapat mengalahkan EXOest tersebut, Hwaiting ! " kataku memberi semangat

"Ne hyung!" Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya dan mematikan lampu.

'Semoga saja' batinku lalu menutup mataku bersiap ke alam tidurku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC !**

Mengecewakan ga? Wkwkw. Ini ganyambung bangett sama judulnyaa ahh nyesel -_- Makasih buat kalian yang mau baca ff abal abal Kokom, Kokom terhuraaa /nangis Bombay/ eh apasih ehm ehm *jaga wibawa . Oiya jangan panggil gua kokom deh, kok hina. Panggil gua XiXian or Xian. Gua baru 9 SMP jadi buat yang lebih tua, panggil gua Xi Xian ajah yahh /?

Review please ?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED EYE Chapter 2 START !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Bangun. Sudah pagii !"Kataku menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Apasih Luhan hyungg.. Jam berapa ini ? Huh, jam setegah enam ? Tumben kau membangunkanku sePAGI ini."Kyungsoo sedikit mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lalu bersiap kembali tidur.

"Apa kau bilang ? PAGI ? Kita bahkan sudah hampir melewatkan sarapan bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ! Dan satu lagi ingat hari ini ada Pelaksanaan Red Eye."Luhan mengingatkan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata pagi, dan Pelaksanaan Red Eye.

"MWO?! Apa kau bilang hyung ? PELAKSANAAN RED EYE ? Dan apalagi itu? Sarapan? Haish kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi ?"Kyungsoo marah marah sambil mengambil pakaian dan handuk di lemari dengan buru buru.

"Hah lupakan cepat kau bersiap siap. Aku akan menunggu di ruang makan."Aku menutup pintu.

'Baiklah peserta Red Eye mohon berkumpul diruang makan, akan ada robot disamping kalian untuk menunjukkan jalan.' Suara seseorang menggema ditelinga luhan yang sedang menuju ruang makan. luhan pun segera melihat sampingnya.

'Mm.. robot.' Batin luhan sambil memerhatikan robot itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

"Kenapa tuan memerhatikanku seperti itu ? eoh,? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku ?" Robot itu bertanya pada luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"A..aniya, hanya aku bingung karena kau agak.."Jawab luhan agak menggantung.

"Agak,?"Robot itu mengulang kata kata luhan yang menggantung.

'Sekali lagi, untuk peserta Red Eye mohon berkumpul di ruang makan. Akan ada pembicaraan tentang Red Eye. Terimakasih.'Suara itu kembali menggema di ruangan. Luhan yang sedang terlibat dalam 'Awkward Silence' itu sangat bersyukur.

"Oh,! Oh! Kita hampir terlambat, cepat tuan !"Robot itu menarik tangan luhan dan mengeluarkan 2 skateboard dari sudut kakinya.

"Eh kau mau apa ? Satu, aku- AHHH HEYYYY!" Belum luhan selesai bicara, robot itu melesat cepat. Dan 19 detik kemudian, mereka sampai diruang makan dengan santai.

"YAA ! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADAKUU !"Luhan langsung marah marah begitu sampai, menarik perhatian semua pasang mata diruangan itu.

"Xi Luhan, duduklah. Kim seongsaengnim sudah menunggumu dari tadi"Kata Kyungsoo sambil diikuti anggukan Jung seongsaengnim.

"Arrasseo, Kyungie, gomawo ne."Aku berkata sambil berjalan kea rah Kim seongsaengnim.

"So, Xi Luhan. Yang lain sudah kuberikan penjelasan cara untuk Red Eye. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan ?"Kim seongsaengnim menanyakan kepadaku dengan tangan terlipat diatas meja.

"seongsaengnim, apakah kita dapat bertemu dengan keluarga atau sahabat sahabat kita jika kita menjadi Blood selection untuk para EXOest ?"Luhan merubah raut wajah dan gaya bicaranya menjadi serius.

"Tergantung para EXOest. Jika mereka mengizinkanmu berarti boleh."Kim seongsaengnim tampak santai menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika kita mati di tangan EXOest dan tidak ditemukan ? Apakah jenazah kami tidak akan dicari lalu dikuburkan ?"Luhan sedikit buru buru mengingat durasi *Ini FF atau acara Tipi ?

DEG.

Jantung Kim seongsaengnim mendadak mencelos. Mengingat kekasihnya yang mati secara tidak diketahui saat mengikuti pelaksanaan Blood Selection beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pikirannya masih menyimpan kenangan buruk itu walau sudah ia coba untuk melupakan hal itu.

"Yah, aku tak tau, itu bukan tanggung jawabku."Kim seongsaengnim berkata sambil berdiri.

"Nah sekarang bersiap siaplah, Red Eye akan dimulai 12 jam dari sekarang."Jung seongsaengnim menyusul Kim seongsaengnim yang sudah pergi.

"Ne, arrasseo seongsaengnim, kamsahamnida seongsaengnim,"Ujar mereka berempat sambil bow 90 derajat. *wawhahwa

**1 JAM BERLALU **

"LUHAN HYUUUNGG CHANYEOL HYUUUNG BAEKKIE HYUNGGG ! Turun kaliaaann ~!"Kyungsoo berteriak dari dapur.

"NE ARRA KYUNGIEE KAMI KESANAAA ~"Aku segera mengajak chanyeol dan baekhyun karena mencium bau yang sedap dari bawah.

"Aku membuat cookies untuk kalian, lihat !"Kyungsoo memamerkan cookies buatannya dengan sangat PEDE tidak menyadari cookies Baekhyun ada yang gosong 3.

"Wahhh Kyungie hyung memang okee !" Baekhyun memuji Kyungsoo tanpa melihat kearah cookies yang gosong.

"Baekhyun, coba lihat dulu dibawah cookiesmu. Ada 3 buah cookies yang …" Kataku sengaja menggantukan kalimatku melihat Baekhyun segera melihatnya dengan mata yang terbulat sempurna.

Baekhyun memandang cookiesnya dan Luhan dengan bergantian, memastikan apakah cookiesnya saja yang gosong.

"AAAAAA Kyungie hyung jahatt masa cookies ku doang yang gosong ?"Baekhyun langsung berteriak teriak dengan suara 6 oktafnya.

"Tenang baekhyun hyung. Aku sedang membuatkan 3 cookies untuk gantinya."Kyungsoo berucap dengan tenang sambil membuat cookies baru untuk baekhyun

"YAY ! Kyungie baik eaps. Kalogitu aku tunggu di atas ya kyungg !"Baekhyun menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke kamar

"Sebenarnya yang jadi hyung disini siapa -_-"Kyungsoo menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

**4 jam berlalu**

"Huhh kita ngapain nih ? masih ada 6 jam dan kita sudah menyiapkan segalanya"Baekhyun merajuk

"Kita belom menyiapkan bekal"

"Ya, dan senter, juga tenda, kantong tidur dan senjata"

"Korek api, air, -" kata kata chanyeol terputus karena luhan datang

"Tidak, kalian membunuh diri sendiri. Barang bawaan terlalu berat akan menyulitkan kita berlari jika ada exoest atau binatang buas." Luhan berkata sambil menyiapkan 10 buah kantong plastic dan 9 majalah tipis.

"Kita hanya butuh beberapa barang yaitu, majalah ini, checked, kantong plastic, check. Air seperlunya, checked. Eum apalagi ya ?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ohya, kaca kecil, checked. 10 Buah roti, checked. Dan…. Tali, checked."

Tiba tiba luhan melihat eyeliner di tas baekhyun.

"Baekkie…"Luhan berkata dengan lembut

"Ne Luhan hyung"

"Taruh eyelinermu disini, jangan dibawa "

"MWOYAAA ?! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa eyeliner.."

"Jangan lebay"

"Nope. Aku akan membawanya."Baekhyun bersikeras dan melihat rubik luhan di tas luhan.

"Luhan hyung"

"Ne"

"Kenapa kau bawa rubik ?"

"Untuk bermain"

"Taruh saja disini, jangan dibawa " kata kyungsoo mengikuti gayabicara luhan tadi

"HEIII KAU KURANG AJAR KYUNGIEEE !"Luhan berteriak mengingat itu adalah kata katanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA"

Ruangan pun penuh dengan suara mereka.

Apakah mereka akan bersama seperti ini lagi ? Tertawa bersama setelah pelaksanaan Red Eye itu ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**FF RED EYE CHAPTER 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**START !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ya para peserta Blood Selection tahun ini, dipersilahkan untuk pergi ke lapangan. 1 setengah jam lagi pelaksanaan Red Eye. Terima kasih' suara Jung seongsaengnim terdengar di kamar Kyungsoo dan segera pergi ke lapangan.

"Kyungsoo – ya, jika kita kalah dalam pertarungan Red Eye ini, kita akan menolong satu sama lain, kan ?"Luhan memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo setelah berjalan cukup lamaaaaa

"Yeapss . Dan jika salah satu diantara kita menghilang dan tidak ditemukaaan, kita akan mencarinya !"kyungsoo tersenyum memamerkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati jika tersenyum.

"Kalau dipastikan meninggal bagaimana ?"luhan bertanya sambil melihat lantai.

"Luhan hyung sejak kapan kau menjadi pesimis seperti ini eoh ?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya takut"

"Hm, aku juga"Kyungsoo berkata sambil menghadap lurus kedepan.

"Hah ?Tapi kau kelihatan biasa saja"

"Aku menyembunyikannya. Aku menyemangati hyung karena tak ingin hyung bertambah sedih. Jika aku sedih, lalu siapa yang akan menghibur kalian, ?" Kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan tatapan datar.

"Dongsaeng baik"Luhan memeluk kyungsoo dengan sayang. Kagum terhadap kyungsoo yang bersikap begitu dewasa. Sedangkan dia merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas disebut hyung.

"Luhan hyung juga hyung yang baik untukku dan baekhyun."kyungsoo membalas pelukan luhan.

"Eh ?"

"Ne luhan hyung, aku tau yang kau pikirkan. Aku dapat membaca pikiran orang. Apa kau lupa ?"Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dengan luhan karena mereka sudah sampai di lapangan.

"Seingatku kau hanya punya kekuatan untuk membuat bencana alam, sejak kapan ?"Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Tak tahu. Kekuatan itu datang sendiri."Kyungsoo segera berjalan karena melihat Jang seongsaengnim menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Mianhae seongsaengnim." Luhan dan kyungsoo membungkukan badannya

"Kenapa kalian telat, kami hampir memulai acaranya tanpa kalian"Jang seongsaengnim marah

"Sudah mulai saja" Jung seongsaengnim datang dan membela luhan kyungsoo

'untung saja'batin luhan.

"Kita akan memulai red eye tahun ini. Sebelum itu, andalkan logika kalian. Gunakan kekuatan kalian masing masing, luhan, kyungsoo, chanyeol dan baekhyun berjuanglah. Kami pergi."jang seongsaengnim menarik jung seongsaengnim menjauh.

"Baekhyun, chanyeol kalian juga punya kekuatan ?"luhan bertanya ditengah tengah redeye.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mengangguk

"Aku memiliki kekuatan cahaya ."Sahut baekhyun.

"Dan chanyeol memiliki kekuatan api" chanyeol mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Oh, kalau aku memiliki kekuatan telekinesis, memindahkan barang dengan pikiran. Aku juga dapat menghancurkan barang itu."jelas luhan.

"Aku kekuatan membaca pikiran dan kekuatan untuk menimbulkan dan meredakan bencana alam (kalo gasalah, wks)" Kyungsoo menjelaskan juga.

"Baiklah mari kita berjuang bersama sama !"Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum sumringahnya.

"Ne. semoga kita selamat !"Baekhyun berjalan duluan sambil menarik lengan chanyeol

KRASAK KRUSUK KRASAK

"Uh suara apa itu ?" Baekhyun mulai merinding

"Ssst …." Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Kalo mau nyerang yang gentle dong." Seru luhan dari tempatnya..

"Haha, tak perlu kau suruh aku sudah dibelakangmu" tiba tiba luhan mendengar dibelakangnya ada hembusan nafas seseorang.

Luhan menengok dan…..Muncullah 2 sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan wajah yang sangat…. Tampan. Yang satu berkulit tan dan satunya milky skin albino.

Mata luhan terkunci terhadap maklukh berkulit albino itu, dia serasa dibekukan dengan tatapan sedingin es tersebut. Sebut saja luhan gila, tapi sosok didepannya begitu memesona *-*

"Luhan hyung ! Apayang kau lakukan ?"Chanyeol bersiap dengan api di tangannya

"Stop. Biar aku yang bicara pada mereka. Jangan sakiti mereka."Luhan segera maju ke depan dan berbicara dengan sosok tan itu perlahan

"Em, annyeong, apakah anda berasal dari sini ?"Tanya luhan hati hati.

"Ne, aku Kai, dan dia sehun."Maklukh berkulit tan itu mentatap luhan dengan datar, begitu juga dengan maklukh albino disebelahnya

"Bagus kalau begitu, apakah kalian tahu dimana persembunyian EXOest ?"Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam menenangkan baekhyun mulai keluar dari perssembunyiannya dan baekhyun.

"…."

"Hei,"Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya didepan muka kai yang tercengang dengan begitu tidak elitnya.

"…"

DUM GRATAK KRASAK KRUSUK *apaini

Bisa ditebak bahwa kyungsoo membuat tanah ini bergetar karena merasa tidak dihiraukan dengan maklukh bernama kai di depannya.

"KYUNGSOO ! HENTIKAN !"Luhan meneriaki kyungsoo yang sudah panas. Sementara kyungsoo dengan tidak merasa bersalah menghentikan aksinya dengan muka datar dan berkata…

"Waeyo luhan hyung ?"

"Eh, apa tadi kau bertanya padaku ?"Kai langsung memotong pembicaraan kyungsoo dan luhan yang … well, kau bisa menebaknya,.

"Kau tau dimana letak persembunyian EXOest ?" Chanyeol maju kedepan.

"Kami EXOest."

DEG

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung tercengang mendengarnya, tidak perlu kuberitahu, Luhan ? Dia sangat sangat kaget bahwa sosok albino itu sedang menatapnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk yang…. Menggoda, atau mengerikan, tak jelas lah, pokoknya dia sangat kaget

"Tapi kami tidak makan darah sembarangan orang, ingat ?"Kai kembali menjelaskan.

"Biar kutebak kalian para peserta Red Eye kan ?"

"Ya, dan kau pasti tau tujuan kami"Baekhyun menjawab.

"Sepertinya kalian akan kalah, kau, namja cantik, lihatlah kebelakangmu." Kai menunjuk Luhan yang mendadak merinding. Luhan menengok kebelakang dan, melihat wajah es itu lagi, kali ini dengan seringaian yang lebih mengerikan. Tapi tetap saja luhan terpesona melihatnya.

"Kalian pasti tau, jika seorang EXOest menghisap darah kalian maka kalian akan menjadi Blood Selection untuk EXOest tersebut, darah kalian akan menyatu dengan darah mereka jika mereka menghisap darah kalian."Kai melirik Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

Sementara Kyungsoo ? Menatap kai dengan wajah datar, seolah tak takut. Kalau mau ia dapat mengguncangkan tanah ini dengan kekuatannya.

"jangan mendekatiku, jika tak ingin terluka, Kai."Kyungsoo memperingatkan.

"Apa ? Coba saja, BABY ."

DEG.

Perlu kalian tahu kyungsoo sangat sensitive dengan kata kata baby. Apalagi dipanggil oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dia benci itu.

"Well, kau melakukan kesalahan besar, kai."Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan tanah tanah hingga bergetar hebat.

Sehun sudah menghisap darah di leher luhan dari tadi -_- dan parahnya luhan hanya bengong membeku. Juga tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Bahkan BaekYeol pun yang dari tadi bengong, mencoba mencerna semua hal tidak menyadarinya. Benar benar mereka semua telmi -_-

Baiklah, sehun sudah melepaskan taringnya, dan pipi Luhan memerah sempurna, tidak, hanya untuk sesaat setelah ia melihat Kyungsoo mengguncangkan tanah didekatnya dan kai. Luhan berlari mendekati kyungsoo dan segera memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengendalikan kyungsoo.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah tenang dan kai menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya -_-

MALAM TIBA ~

"Kai, Sehun. Kalian tidak pulang ke tempat kalian ?"Tanya Baekhyun setelah bercakap cakap dengan Kai dan Sehun. Tidak lebih tepatnya hanya kai karena daritadi Sehun sibuk menghisap darah luhan dan menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan luhan.

"Apa ? Pulang ? Tidak, kami sedang kesal di istana."Kai menjawab datar

"Istana ? Oh, jadi EXOest tinggal di istana."Baekhyun mangguk mangguk sambil memainkan rambut chanyeol yang tertidur di pahanya.

"Tidak, tidak semua. Kami anak dari Raja EXOest, Kyuhyun dan Ratu EXOest, Sungmin."

" Ahh, ok aku mengerti. Bytheway, maklukh albino itu.. sudah menjadikan luhan blood selectionnya ?"Kata Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba datang setelah memasak sosis untuk mereka.

Kai menengok ke sehun yang masih sibuk dengan darah luhan, dan luhan mengerang kesakitan, juga sekali sekali luhan menjitak kepala sehun dengan tidak elit .

"Kelihatannya seperti itu, ohya, temanmu luhan itu pintar juga berteman dengan sehun. Selama ini sehun belum pernah akrab seperti itu dengan orang. Dia selalu membalas omongan semua orang dengan muka datarnya. Rasanya ingin sekali kuberaki muka datarnya itu dan kukatakan, "Eat that shit !" Tapi itu tak mungkin karena kami saudara dan aku kakaknya. Bisa bisa aku dibakar oleh eomma appa -_-"

"Oh jadi begitu. Berakilah mukaku yang tampan ini jika kau bisa, temsek."Kata Sehun yang tiba tiba datang dengan smirknya

"MWOYA ?! TEMSEK ? WTF ! PERSETAN DENGAN EOMMA APPA, KAU !"Kai berteriak teriak gak woles /?

"Waeyo, temsek hyung ?Kau marah?"Sehun kembali mengeluarkan smirknya yang sudah menjadi kebanggaannya.

"ERRRRR AWAS KAU OHSEHUN !" Kai mulai mendekati sehun dengan tidak woles

"HEI APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN JANGAN GANGGU TIDURKU !"Chanyeol bangun dan berteriak dengan suara bassnya.

"Benar, kalian menghancurkan moodku untuk memakan sosis enak ini" Luhan meletakkan sosisnya ke tangan kai dan mulai masuk ke tenda untuk tidur

Dalem tenda

"Moodku rusak sudah karena maklukh hitam kelam itu"Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya tak sadar ada yang menahan untuk tidak menghisap darahnya sekarang juga -_-

"Hm, sepertinya kau perlu makan sekarang atau kau bisa mati kehabisan darah"

"Ohoh kau mengagetkanku sehun – ah"

"Aku tak sabar mencicipi darahmu (LAGI)"

"AH TIDAK SEKARANG LEHERKU SUDAH KERAM KARNAMU, KAU SUDAH MENGHISAP DARAHKU SECARA PAKSA 11 KALI HARI INI !"Luhan menutupi tubuhnya dengan sleeping bagnya buruburu

"Ayolah biar genap 12"Sehun menarik narik sleeping bag luhan secara ga woles.

"Tidak tidak sudah cukup. Lagipula aku sudah pusing kehilangan banyak darah hari ini !"

"Ayolah"

"Tidak"

"Harus mau"

"Tidak"

"Lu ge~ ayolah" sehun menarik sleeping bag luhan sampai sobek ._.a

"Oh sehun, apalagi ini" Kata luhan mendadak bangun dan tidak menyadari sehun ada didepannya dan….

Wajahnya mereka memerah. Tidak, wajah luhan doang sebenernya.

"Izinkan aku menghisap darahmu atau aku akan menciummu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Eye Chapter 4**

**START**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yaa apa apaan itu"luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

CUP

BLUSH

"HAHAHAHA seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu lu, memerah seperti kepiting rebus hanya karena kecupan singkat"sehun tertawa guling guling disamping badan luhan.

"Y-yaa itu kecupan pertamakuu ! kau telah merebutnya huweeeeeeeeee"luhan merengek gajelas yang dibalas dengan pokerface sehun

"Aku memang hebat berhasil merebut kecupan pertama namja cantik sepertimu lulu hyung"ucapnya sambil tertidur disamping luhan.

"Hft dasar nobita kedua, gasampe 3 detik udah tidur"kata luhan sambil memukul lengan sehun sedikit, kemudian senyuman mulai terukir di bibirnya, senyuman tipis tapi maknanya besar. Yampon puitis sekali kata katamu hari ini lu

'pabbo sehunnie, tidak apa jika kau yang memiliki bibirku, aku sangat sangat senang sehun ah, goodnight ne jangan lupa memimpikanku' gumam luhan lalu tertidur.

Tentu saja tanpa sadar ada yang memperhatikannya

"Lulu hyung, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama maklukh itu. Tidak akan, kecuali jika itu membuatmu bahagia, tapi sebelumnya kami harus memastikan kalau dia baik untukmu."gumam seseorang sambil berlalu pergi.

"Eh, kyungsoo, sedang apa disini ? bukankah kau tadi sedang ngobrol dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun ?"tanya kai yang tiba tiba datang mengagetkan kyungsoo.

"Oh, aku sedang mengecek luhan hyung, ternyata ia sedang tidur bersama sehun"kyungsoo menjawab enteng

"Kau sangat tidak sopan kyungsoo, seharusnya kau melihat muka orang yang kau ajak bicara."kai membalikkan tubuh kyungsoo secara paksa untuk menghadapnya."

"Kau begitu kasar denganku, kenapa aku harus bersikap sopan kepadamu"kyungsoo masih mempertahankan pokerfacenya itu.

Kai segera memeluk tubuh kyungsoo, kyungsoo membalakan matanya namun seakan diubah menjadi batu. Jika ia mau dia bias mengguncangkan tanah ini tapi hatinya melarangnya. Hati dan otaknya seakan lumpuh sesaat. Ia merasakan rasa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya bahkan sampai ke hatinya.

"Kyungsoo, aku mohon jangan seperti ini padaku, aku tau kau tidak begini, cobalah bersikap lembut pada orang selain chanyeol luhan dan baekhyun hyung."Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kyungsoo sebentar, makin lama makin terhapus jarak diantara mereka dan… mereka berciuman. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya kehangatan yang menjalar ketubuh masing masing.

Kegiatan tersebut berlangsung lama, ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu sedikit pun, hanya ada kehangatan dan suatu rasa yang sulit dimengerti, tapi sayang kai melepaskan tautan tersebut membuat kyungsoo kecewa.

Kyungsoo POV.

Aku selesai mengecek luhan hyung, aku sebenarnya kaget saat membaca pikiran luhan hyung, tapi aku sadar bahwa yang dikatakan luhan hyung itu tulus, aku dapat melihat sorot matanya yang begitu lembut pada sehun.

Itu membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum, dan tiba tiba saat aku ingin beranjak pergi, kai sudah ada didepanku.

Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kumengerti, tapi kujawab saja dengan pokerfaceku. Kalian tau ? kai memelukku. Rasanya hangat, aku dapat merasakan rasa hangat tersebut menjalar ketubuhku. Aku merasa enggan menuntaskan pelukan ini, rasanya nyaman. Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Eh ? tunggu, kau gila kyung, kau baru bertemu dengan maklukh ini. Dan kau sudah begini ?

Dia melepaskan pelukan ini, ada rasa kecewa didalam hatiku sejujurnya. Tapi ia masih menatapku, dan jarak diantara kami terhapus dan, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Oh dia menciumku, aku merasa senang sekaligus kaget, rasa nyaman dan hangat itu masih ada didalam tubuhku. Tidak tau apa yang salah dengan tubuhku, aku serasa nyaman berada didekatnya, hft, biarlah perasaan yang tidak kumengerti ini terus berkembang, sampai suatu saat perasaan ini menghilang tanpa diketahui kai. Kami juga tidak mungkin bersatu, aku manusia dia exoest. Musuh kota kami. Maafkan aku kai maafkan aku, aku harus terus seperti ini kepadamu. Hh….

**PAGINYA**

Kyungsoo bertemu kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam waktu yang tidak tepat. Setelah kejadian kemarin ketidak pedulian kyungsoo terhadap kai makin menjadi jadi, sebenarnya kyungsoo juga tidak tega melakukan ini tapi apa daya, perasaan kyungsoo harus di hentikan. Perasaan macam ini hanya akan berakhir dengan miris. Hubungan yang sama sekali tidak akan di setujui oleh semua teman teman mereka kecuali luhan mungkin, karena luhan hyungnya sudah jatuh kedalam pesona sesosok Oh Sehun.

"pagi, maaf membuat kalian menungguku untuk sarapan"suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya menaruh dagunya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"ah tidak apa apa, kita juga belum mau sarapan kok"kata luhan memaklumi

"lagipula kita mau makan apa ? Kyungsoo saja belum mulai memasak"sahut baekhyun.

"kyungsoo ~ buatkan kami makaannann"kata chanyeol memegangi perutnya dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin. Tapi aktingnya sangat gagal karena suaranya yang begitu nge bass ): #chanyeolrapopo

"oh ne, maaf ga nyadar udah pada kumpul hehe"kata kyungsoo dengan cengirannya, membuat semua orang disana memutarkan bola mata malas, kecuali kai dan sehun tentunya

"jadi pada mau makan apa nih ?"kata kyungsoo menatap satu persatu orang orang disana kecuali kai, ia masih terlalu canggung untuk memandang kai.

Kai melihat itu, kai melihat semuanya. Ada terbesit rasa kecewa dan hatinya pun berdenyut sakit, namun ia mengerti. 'karena perlakuannya semalam mungkin', batinnya.

"Roti bakar" – baekhyun

"Sandwich" – chanyeol

"susu dan roti bakar" – luhan

"darah luhan" – sehun

PLAKKK

dan 4 pukulan mendarat di kepala sehun. Namun maklukh albino itu tetap saja kebal, walaupun saat luhan memukul kepalanya sehun langsung meringis sakit, tapi sebenarnya itu tidak sakit /loh

"disar, jangan mentang mentang darahku sudah sangat manis di mulutmu kau bisa seenaknya menghisap darahku setiap hari !"luhan menendang tulang kering sehun. Sehun mengaduh karena demi ini sakit sekali.

'kecil kecil tenaga kuda' batin sehun.

"karena yang paling simple dan bikin kenyang itu roti bakar dan susu, kita akan makan itu"kata kyungsoo sambil menyiapkan 2 kotak susu 2L yang sudah disiapkan saat ingin pergi dan 7 roti bakar yang sudah diolesi selai.

15 menit kemudian

"sudah jadi, ayo kita makan"ujar kyungsoo tepat setelah perut chanyeol merengek minta diisi.

"haaahh akhirnya aku bisa mengisi cacing perutku yang sudah menggeliat dari tadi" ujar baekhyun melahap roti bakarnya dengan beringas.

"luhan hyung, ohsehun, kimjongin, chanchan ini roti dan susu kalian"kata kyungsoo yang rada cepat saat menyebutkan nama ohsehun dan kimjongin, entah kenapa ia jadi gugup setelah melihat pikiran luhan hyung dan kejadian kemarin malam.

"yaa kyungsoo jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu"rengek chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang sangat terdengar –ehm- menjijikan

"ah ayolah aku baru saja ingin memasukan sarapanku kedalam mulut tapi aku ingin mengeluarkannya lagi"kata luhan dengan nada memelas yang menurut sehun sangat –ehm- menggemaskan

"lulu ge ~"

Awalnya luhan kaget siapa yang memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi setelah ia menghadap ke sampingnya ia tau, orang yang sedang melakukan aegyo, dengan wajah yang sangat sangat failed tapi ga failed juga sih /apa.

"ne sehunnie ?"balas luhan dengan senyum yang dibuat buat. Tau apa yang akan dikatakan sehun

"ayo kita ke tenda"dengan senyum pula sehun membalas kata kata luhan

DEG.

Tidak separah yang luhan katakan, luhan langsung menaruh gelas susunya dan roti bakarnya, serta mengambil gelas susu sehun dan roti bakar sehun, dan menaruhnya di piring.

"ne, ayo"kata luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun sempat kaget, terlebih lagi luhan yang langsung menggandeng tangannya.

Semua mata disana terbengong bengong.

Saat sehun sudah membalas genggaman tangan luhan, luhan langsung menjalankan misinya yaitu mendorong sehun kedepan dan menendang pantat sehun. Dan misi itu berhasil, sehun yang sangat kaget langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

"sehunnie, tahu apa yang akan kulakukan lagi jika kau mengajakku ketenda secara terang terangan ?"

"apa hyung ?"

Luhan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke leher lalu menggerakannya yang berarti 'mati'.

"memang kau bisa hidup tanpaku ?"kata sehun yang sudah bangkit lalu mengeluarkan smirknya.

Acara sarapan mereka pun tertunda, semua sibuk memerhatikan pasangan hunhan. Tapi hunhan terus melakukan perdebatan

BLUSH

Kata kata sehun sukses membuat luhan memblushing, sehun menyeringai puas melihatnya.

"sudah kuduga kau jatuh cinta padaku"kata sehun. Luhan sudah malu, dia segera berjalan kearah sehun. Merasakan aura yang kurang baik, sehun langsung berlari kedalam tenda dan luhan mengejarnya. Untung tenda itu dari busa jika tidak tenda malang itu mungkin sudah sobek, karena luhan memukulnya, menendangnya dan mencakar cakar tenda malang itu berharap dapat terbuka. Seketika disana terdengar suara tawa yang sangat keras, dapat ditebak itu suara tawa teman teman luhan yang durhaka, luhan hanya dapat menahan malu dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
